Mobile devices (e.g., cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.) can be configured to receive an increasing variety of external and internal communications. For example, a mobile device may receive telephone calls, emails, instant messages (IMs), etc. from other devices. Also, a mobile device may generate reminders based on a calendar or task list.